Large graphs may comprise a series of nodes that are linked by a notion of similarity. For example, a web-graph may comprise an index of web-pages with respective links between the nodes comprising a notion of similarity, such as a domain, universal resource locator (URL), or content. As another example, people in social networks may make up nodes in a graph having links comprising particular interests or group memberships.